Once Upon A Star
by NarnianFairy
Summary: "Elara," the lady whispered. "You're Elara." and that somehow felt..right. "Elara.." she tried the name that felt familiar but foreign on her tongue. Then she heard it again, the voice that seemed to come from inside her head. "Kill the Pevensies. Avenge me!"


**A/N :So this story is a major AU. Just a product of my brain working overtime.**

**Set in the modern times.**  
><strong>The Pevensies had never known Professor Kirke, and the youngest Lucy Pevensie had discovered Narnia whilst playing with her siblings in her mothers' old wardrobe. Now the Pevensies are back from their first time in Narnia, and have moved to England, New-wood. Where coincidentially, live the Kirke's as well! Read on to know more!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

The clock struck midnight, marking the dawn of yet another year. Polly Kirke made her way up the stairs. She'd always disliked the parties her husband threw at their Mansion, every New-Year.

Polly was always one who preferred the calm and quiet.

She made her way up the stairs, towards the Spare Room, in which the Ward Robe was kept. It was the only connection other than their memories that she and her husband had with the magical land… Narnia.

She'd always come here when she felt disturbed and needed to find solace and as if by magic she'd feel her worries disappear._ Magic_ she thought, _obviously magic_..

But today, that wasn't the case. Polly could feel the tension in the atmosphere, and she had this urge out of nowhere to open the Ward Robe. Polly knew it contained nothing of interest, unless one found ancient winter coats an object of interest. Besides it hadn't been opened in years.

All the same she turned the handle, slowly at first. And then excitement building in her she yanked it open.

Polly almost fainted at the sight in front of her. It was all she could do not to scream, for in front of her lay a girl, fast asleep.

She didn't look much older than 10. Blonde curls framing her pretty face. The girl was pale, dressed in a medieval frock, something Polly hadn't seen since… Narnia!

The little girl opened her eyes, and Polly realized they were a startling grey in colour, reminding her of angry storm clouds.

"Hey," Polly said in a soothing voice. "What is your name, sweety?"

The girl looked startled. "I..I don't know." Tears forming in those big, baby eyes.

"Shh.." Polly soothed her, hugging the little one to her as she smiled to herself. _Looks like Aslan had heard her prayers after all. _"It's alright."

A bit of paper flew by through the window landing right at Polly's feet, though she was sure there hadn't been a wind, or even a light breeze. She had just enough time to read what was written, "ELARA," before it blew off again, disappearing.

"Elara," she said almost to herself. "You're Elara."

* * *

><p>The moment she opened her eyes she was frightened. She didn't know whom it was leaning over her. In fact she didn't know anything. She couldn't even remember whom she was, and that was what terrified her the most.<p>

"Heya," the lady said, "What is your name?"

Tears began forming in her eyes, "I.. I don't know."

"Shh.." the lady said soothing her, pulling her towards her, in an embrace.

"It's alright," she said in a calm, soothing voice, that she felt she could trust.

"Elara," the lady whispered. "You're Elara." and that somehow felt..right.

"Elara.." she tried the name that felt familiar but foreign on her tongue.

Then she heard it again, the voice that seemed to come from inside her head. "Kill the Pevensies. Avenge me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : First, thank you so much if you have read upto this point.**

**Next, if you like this and want me to continue please comment/review. I never really planned on posting it, this soon, but tbh, my excitement got the better of me! XD**

**As Im already working on a story on here and another one more on watty, Ive already got my hands full!**  
><strong>So please comment if youre interested and want me to continue, and I will. Min. 5 if Im demanding! Hehe<strong>

**Thank you so much!**

**~NarnianFairy**


End file.
